


You spoke to the press

by MusicLover19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I am bitter and angry but I don't think it shows too much in this, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Defence Squad mention, press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: “Mr. Stark!” A voice called from behind him. “Charity Parkinson,” the lady said, pausing slightly as Tony turned to face her. “I write for The Daily Word. I wanted to ask a few questions, if you don’t mind.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'm unsure how I feel about this, I had written out a super long "Tony isn't at fault for everything they claim him to be" but ultimately, this is what it ended as.  
> Also, this is me trying to get back into writing after the chaos that was uni this past month or two.

“Mr. Stark!” A voice called from behind him. “Charity Parkinson,” the lady said, pausing slightly as Tony turned to face her. “I write for The Daily Word, we’re a fairly new –”

“We aren’t interested,” Rhodey said from next to Tony.

“Daily Word,” Tony repeated, ignoring his friend as he glanced over the woman. She was dressed fairly casually, nothing screaming threat from her. “A news site I assume?” he asked.

“Yes, we’ve been following stories on enhanced individuals,” she continued. “I wanted to ask a few questions, if you don’t mind.”

“We mind,” Rhodey said.

“Now teddy bear,” Tony said, the at ease smile on his face as he waved a hand. “We aren’t in a rush, ask away Miss Parkinson.”

Charity fumbled for a second as she pulled out a Dictaphone, muttering her thanks as she did.

“Ok, firstly, do you regret your stance on the Accords?” she asked.

“Not at all,” Tony answered, raising an eyebrow at the woman. “Those claiming to help should be held accountable for their actions, especially if they endanger the people they claim to protect.”

“You stopped manufacturing weapons because you weren’t happy with the system of zero accountability, the Accords are just a way to hold you all accountable, do you agree?”

“You’ve done research,” Rhodey muttered, earning an exasperated look from Charity before she refocused on Tony.

“I know what having no accountability can do to a person,” Tony said, ignoring Rhodey. “You don’t notice how jaded your own view gets, it is so easy to tell yourself you are doing good and overlook the bad that happens because of you. The public wanted visible accountability, it is no different to the rules a police officer works with, if they step out of hand, they are punished. It is only fair that enhanced individuals have similar systems, otherwise, how long will it be until someone does what they think is best and puts the world in danger because they truly believe they know better.”

Charity nodded, her stance relaxed slightly as she continued, "There have been a lot of people who think you just didn't care about the Avengers, what do you think about that?"

 A slightly bitter smile replaced the friendly one, he had heard – or rather seen similar questions.

“If I hadn’t cared, they wouldn’t have had a place in my home. I personally worked on their upgrades, making sure that what they used to keep the world safe was the best. It is well known that they frequented the tower, if I didn’t trust them, or care, they wouldn’t have been able to access it,” Tony pointed out. He had made a lot of upgrades after Obie, after Natasha was first introduced to him. Jarvis had – used to have the power to lock people out. He hadn’t even had the Avengers watched carefully, trusting them enough to not plot against him.

“Was it not your job to upgrade their weapons?” Charity asked.

“Not at all,” Tony smiled. “On contract, I was a consultant, not a manufacturer, not even a full Avenger. Technically, I shouldn’t have even been fighting. I don’t have the military training, nor do I have any background in such work beyond building weapons. My _job_ ,” he stressed, “was to offer my thoughts on topics that they were out of depth to handle.”

“Why did you fight with them if you weren’t a part of the group?” Charity asked, her tone wavering slightly. “Why put yourself at risk?”

“I started to do what I do because I wanted to help,” Tony said calmly. “I saw the damage my weapons had done, and I felt responsible. I hadn’t sold the weapons to the enemy, but it was _my name_ and my creations that were used. Every time I put the armour on, I was trying to help and repay for the crimes my own creations had caused.”

“Tony,” Rhodey said softly.

“Not now care bear, any more questions dear?” he asked, turning back to Charity, the winning smile back in place.

"Some of the public think you turned your back on them,” Charity said, her voice shaking slightly. “That you are willing to hurt them -"

“I’m going to cut you off there,” Tony said firmly, his eyes hard as he stared at the young woman. “I am willing to listen to the public, they want accountability, I will happily accept. They want me out of their country? I’ll respect that. I know that people are scared, we have not given them much of a reason not to be,” it was the truth that Tony had realised. “It is well known what my suit can do, the damage it can cause if I _wanted_ to do it. It is why I refuse to share the designs. The suit is a weapon, one that shouldn’t be available and I don’t know if I am the right person to use it either, but I know and trust that I am trying my best to stay accountable and admit my wrong-doings. Sadly, I can’t say the same for many other people.”

Tony watched as Charity paused the recording.

“You have caused less damage than Captain America has,” she said firmly. “It was his actions that endangered the public.”

“Kid’s right,” Rhodey said.

Tony just shook his head, watching as the woman pressed a button again, restarting the recording.

“I just have one last question; are you aware of the Tony Stark Defence Squad?”

“The what?” Tony asked, a truly bemused smile on his face.

“It’s exactly what it sounds like,” Charity smiled. “They’ve been really vocal lately, they’ve stuck to online media mostly, but they are people that are trying to make sure others remember that you’ve done good. There have been so many people pointing out that once you learnt your weapons were being used against us, you stopped mass building them. They pointed out just how much you’ve been helping the places that were affected by the Civil War. I believe that they are doing their best to make sure you aren’t demonised.”

“I – huh,” Tony settled on. “I didn’t know about that,” he admitted, a hand moving to rub his neck. “I’m flattered, I think. I’m not sure I deserve it, I’ve done a lot of bad for this world and I’m only trying to even it out.”

They parted with Charity thanking Tony once again, saying how important his point of view was on this whole matter.

* * *

“You spoke to the press.”

“Don’t sound so disappointed,” Tony groaned, throwing a hand over his face as the lights turned on. “Why are you even here? Isn’t it bedtime?”

“Don’t even try that, you probably don’t know what time it is,” Peter snapped.

“Kid, I can’t just avoid the press –”

“You need to vet the people you talk to about this!” Peter pointed out, throwing his hands into the air.

“Article was that bad?” Tony asked, glancing over to Peter from beneath his fingers.

“She wrote it all basically word-for-word,” Rhodey said.

“Then what’s the problem?” Tony asked.

“The problem, is that people are attacking your squad,” Peter huffed. “I already had to promise to punch Captain America, and now he wants me to defend you _and_ the internet people,” Peter sighed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“What?” Tony asked, mirroring the confused look on Rhodey’s face.

Peter groaned.

“Harley wants me to punch Cap for what he did,” he explained. “We are part of the T.S.D.S. – the Tony Stark Defence Squad,” he explained. “He’s getting annoyed with all the bigots that don’t understand why Captain ‘I trust the individuals unless they don’t trust me’ America is wrong.”

“Peter,” Tony said gently. “Rogers had a reason,” he reminded the kid. “I don’t agree but he thought he was doing the right thing –”

“Until he almost killed you, and don’t even start on that ‘I started it’ bullshit,” Rhodey snapped. “If you wanted them dead, they would be dead. I’ve seen what weapons are part of that suit.”

“I’m the scapegoat dear,” Tony shrugged. “It’s easier to hate someone with a bad past than America’s Golden Boy.”

“It isn’t right,” Peter grumbled.

“I know,” Tony nodded, pulling the hand from his face. “Trust me, I don’t enjoy it –”

“But you’re still trying to get them back,” Rhodey pointed out.

“The world needs them, it won’t be the same as before. I refuse to let them, but when the next big bad comes along, we will need more than just us,” Tony said.

“So, what? You’ll just let them back here and not mention anything?” Peter asked, a disgusted look on his face.

“The compound,” Tony explained. “I’m not planning on seeing them unless the world is in danger. I can’t trust them again, not after that –”

“Good,” Rhodey nodded. He still hadn’t even entertained the thought of seeing any of the Avengers without bloodshed occurring, not after what Steve and Bucky had done to Tony.

“That’s a while away yet,” Tony pointed out. “We need to finalise a way to make Barnes safe.”

“Just – be careful next time,” Peter sighed, unsure himself whether he was talking about seeing the Avengers or talking to the press.


End file.
